Naruto of Otogakure
by IfakeoutI
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are facing off at The Valley of The End when Sasuke offers Naruto to join him when Naruto thinks of his history with Konoha he begins to wonder what a new life in Otogakure would be like.First chap not great, rated M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**This was something that came to my head while in art class and when I got home I typed it up to see what will happen REMEMBER TO REVIEW YOU LIKE OR NOT THAT WILL DETERMINE IF I CONTINUE**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were facining Chidori in Sasuke's hand and Rasengan in Naruto's.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other until Sasuke remembered what he had heard from two villagers gossiping.

xxFlashbackxx

"That damn demon gaki has been getting on my nervous I hope one day a ninja will kill him wither it's one of ours or an enemy I don't care" said a drunk villager.

"Yea that Uzumaki bastard needs to die" replied the other.

xx End Flashback xx

Sasuke even though he was trying to kill Naruto felt like Naruto was the only one who could feel his pain he had could honestly say that Naruto was his best friend and it hurt him to hear people he defended with all his might talk about him this and revenge on his brother is what drove him to this point. 'Naruto didn't deserve this he is a good guy just because he was given this burden that wasn't even his choice he shouldn't be treated like this' Sasuke thought

"Hey Naruto I want you to come with me to join Orochimaru we can train together and destroy the village that has caused us so much pain" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he had grown another head.

"Teme what are you talking about why should I join Orochimaru?"

"Naruto you deserve more than what this village has given you come on join Otogakure we will become more powerful than any of the others in Konoha."

Naruto didn't know what to do Sasuke was the first person his age to notice him and become a friend on the other hand things where getting better in Konoha for him he was being beaten from both sides of the argument going on in his head until a voice came from his head.

"**Kit I think you should take the offer think about how much you have done for that ungrateful village and look what it has got you a friend willing to kill you and sadly he is probably the only one in the whole damn village that understands you" said the Kyuubi.**

Naruto thought what the Kyuubi had said and even though he didn't want to admit it he was right Konoha treated him like trash he pushed himself to be the best shinobi he could be and look where he was trying to take back the head student of his class while he was dead last in his true he grew stronger very quickly but the village didn't know that they probably thought he would call on the fox so he could hold Sasuke there till they got other ninjas to come and bring back a exhausted Sasuke and a dead Naruto to just throw him in a gutter somewhere.

"I think you are right Sasuke shit look at where being loyal to the leaf has gotten me and I'm sure that once useless they will have me killed or banded so… yea I'll join you and Otogakure and once our training is done we will come back and destroy Konoha" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and dispelled his curse mark at the same time Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra go back into his body.

Both young shinobi looked at each other with new respect from on another.

Sasuke respected Naruto for seeing Konoha for what it was a village that brought both him and Naruto bad memories.

Naruto respected Sasuke for making him open his eyes and offering him a new life.

Both friends continued to walk until they heard a grunt from a small clearing.

Once they realized the figure was Tayuya under some fallen tree logs Naruto made some shadow clones and helped her out of the logs.

Both Naruto and Sasuke with Tayuya on Naruto's back started to walk to Otogakure.

Naruto turned around to look at the Hokage monument one more time.

'I'm sorry old man, ero-sensei, and Tsunade-baa-chan I tried I really did but I don't want to go back to that damned village the next time I come to Konoha I'll be an enemy I just hope I don't face the two of you Baa-chan and Ero-sensei' Naruto thought to himself.'

Naruto and Sasuke leapt on to a tree and bolted to Otogakure and their new leader Orochimaru.


	2. Two choices

I do not own Naruto

I need a beta for this story if anyone is interested sent me a message

Naruto of Otogakure

**The Deals**

:::::: Two hours after mission Konoha ::::::

Tsunade was sitting in her office with Jiraiya and both Sakura and Kakashi and what was left of the rookie nine and Gai's team.

"Hokage-sama I regret to inform you that there was no sign of Naruto or Sasuke at the Valley of the End I think Sasuke killed Naruto and burned his body" said Kakashi with grief knowing that he failed both his sensei and Obito.

Tsunade kept her face calm in front of the genin but to all the jounin, Shizune and Jiraiya knew all she wanted to do was fall down and cry.

"You may all leave except Jiraiya you will stay and we will talk about Naruto's funeral" said Tsunade.

The jounin and their students left the room with their sensei's once they were all outside they all had a sudden feeling to go to Ichiraku to remember their old friend, comrade, and for a Hyuuga her old love.

:::::: Somewhere near Otogakure ::::::

Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling for about two hours until they came to a stop to rest at a river and take a drink and regain their strength. Putting Tayuya down Naruto walked up to the river were Sasuke was taking a drink

"Hey Sasuke what if Orochimaru doesn't let me into Otogakure I don't have anywhere to go this is probably my only hope" said a worried Naruto.

"Dobe don't worry I'll have your back on this and if he wants me to be his apprentice he will at least have to give you a home in the village."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Sure no problem lets just get some fish I am fucking starving why don't you go get the fish while I start a fire Naruto."

Naruto nodded and got up to go get the fish while taking off his cloths he was having a conversation with the Kyuubi via mind link.

"So Kyuubi why did you insist on me going along with Sasuke-teme to Otogakure I thought you always wanted what was bad for me?"

"**Kit their was no way you were going to be able to live in that village any longer they were becoming more restless around you some even tried to spike your food with poison but I filtered it out as it moved through your body and besides if you die so do I."**

"So that explains the stomach cramps at night" said Naruto with a ting of sadness.

"One more question though why do you all of a sudden give a damn about my safety" asked Naruto.

"**Man kit you ask a lot of questions but I guess if you have to know I have been able to keep some communication with my demon clan and we need a new summoner. We haven't had a human sign our contract in almost a millennia and the fox clan is becoming restless we love to take part in battles and seeing as their leader is trapped inside a human why not take advantage? **

"What would I have to do Kyuubi_" _Naruto said to the demon in himself.

"**Well you will have to show me a lot more respect than that frog summon of yours and you will become my apprentice and serve the Kyuubi clan as much as we werve you."**

"One thing even if you say that it would be the best for your clan of kitsune what says you just wont betray me after you get all you can out of the deal"

This mad the Kyuubi raise his eyebrows Naruto had never shown this much intelligence or being this alert.

"**You are right Naruto there is no telling wither or not we betray you but in the end this is your decision to make" **said Kyuubi while he made a fire appear in Naruto's mindscape which as soon as it disappeared it left behind a scroll with the kanji for kitsune.

"Hmm… I don't know Kyuubi I mean I haven't exactly have had a good time trusting others and it's a good thing I didn't because look were I am know what if I had trusted the wrong person" said Naruto.

"**Your right kid if you had trusted someone in that damned village you would probably be dead it sickens me even I as a demon know not to pick on the young it shows you have no honor and are a true weakling. Well either way if you choose to sign the summoning contract or not I will still lend you my power I am just letting you know that the offer will stand until you decide."**

"Hai and Kyuubi for what it's worth thanks"

"**Anytime kit know get out of here the Uchiha is getting restless and that girl you were feeling on is waking up."**

"Hey I was not feeling on her"

"**Kit ever since you started to train with the one you call Ero-sannin you have developed a dirty mind not that I am complaining it is sometimes entertaining" said the Kyuubi with a perverted smirk.**

Naruto also smirked and had to admit he did catch a few squeezes of Tayuya while he was carrying her.

Naruto cut the sync he had with Kyuubi caught the fish and ran back to were Sasuke and Tayuya were.

:::::: Back at the campsite ::::::

"Hn what's taking the dobe so long" said Sasuke not noticing that Tayuya was beginning to wake up.

"Aww fuck shit my body fucking hurts like a mother fucker" said Tayuya turning to Sasuke. "Hey what happened shit head"

"Hn me and my friend helped you out of your tomb if we didn't find you, you would probably be dead right now" said Sasuke.

It made a shiver go down her spine knowing she was that close to dying but it left her confused. "Did he say Friend?" but before Sasuke could answer Naruto came back with the fish. "You what the hell are you doing here you shit eater" yelled Tayuya

"Damn it woman do you have to be so loud it's annoying.

(Damn hypocrite) thought Sasuke. "You can't talk Naruto with you always yelling dattebayo every fucking time you get it."

"Shut it teme that is my only trademark besides my orange suit."

"Yea and you will be probably be getting rid of that suit once we get to Otogakure" said Sasuke to Naruto's horror.

"Are you kidding me this brat is to weak he will only drag us down" said Tayuya. Naruto replies with a smack to her head. "Don't call me weak I am not the one who had my ass handed to me by two genin aren't you suppose to be Orochimaru's best shinobi if so then I should be one of his right hand man" said Naruto.

This pissed off Tayuya to no end she tried to reach for her weapon pouch to grab a kunai and rip Naruto a new one to only find out that she could not move at all.

"What the fuck my body feels worse than that dumb asses fashion sense" yelled Tayuya looking at Naruto

"What the fuck lady I save your ass and as soon as you wake up you start insulting me and all that shit I should've left you under the damn trees."

"Well fuck you to asshole."

Naruto sat down by the fire and they both kept on arguing about useless things in Sasuke's opinion like how Naruto was a pussy and how Tayuya was an ungrateful bitch.

Sasuke sighed knowing that this was going to be a long trip to Otogakure. Taking care of the cooking he told the two to shut up and eat and go to sleep so they could wake up early and get to Otogakure quicker.

While eating Naruto and Tayuya started to have small conversations learning a little about each other just enough to where they wouldn't be at each others throat at least until it was time to put out the fire and go to sleep for the night.

:::::: In Konoha ::::::

It was the day after the mission the people where in the streets dancing, drinking, and laughing while they celebrated the Kyuubi gaki's death. Many of Konoha was taking part in the celebration all except the few that befriended the blonde.

Tsunade was sitting in the Hokage tower wearing nothing but black after coming back from Naruto's funeral which was very stressful to her it was like hearing her brother and Dan had died again she could help but break down and cry while Jiraiya comforted her. Truth be told Jiraiya felt worse he had lost his third apprentice and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I had so much hope in that boy I really think he would've been one of the best Hokages the village ever had" said Jiraiya with a depressed expression.

All Tsunade could do was cry and nod in agreement. "Yo-you know i-it won't b-be t-th-the same with out him" she said in-between sobs. "Yea it wont" said Jiraiya stroking her back.

They would late find out how correct they were as an ally Naruto is a saint and savior but as an enemy he is a demon and your personal apocalypse.

:::::: Two hours away from Otogakure ::::::

Naruto was panicking he knew Sasuke would back him up but what if something went wrong like all the other things in his life had and the look on his face gave it away. With being on his back Tayuya couldn't help but notice this and decided to ask.

"Hey shit head what's up with you we are heading back home shouldn't you be relaxed" asked Tayuya.

"Well for you and Sasuke yea you guys will be accepted back. In Otogakure without any problems but me well lets just say that of all the times me and Orochimaru have encountered each other we didn't see eye to eye if I could I would go somewhere else to start a new life but seeing how it's either this or become a nuke-nin I guess this one is better" said Naruto.

"Well damn if you put it that way I would be shitting bricks to well anyways good luck shit-head you're going to need it" said Tayuya.

"Gee thanks for the encouragement Tayuya."

"Any time shit head" Tayuya said laughing.

"Hey you two knock it off and Naruto stop worrying we will take care of it when we get there and I promise you on my pride as an Uchiha you will be a shinobi of Otogakure" said Sasuke with a firm voice.

They both nodded their heads in agreement and continued in the direction of Otogakure in silence.

:::::: In Orochimaru's base ::::::

Orochimaru was going threw some new scrolls one of his men had 'acquired' he noticed a scroll that reminded him of his fool of a team-mate Jiraiya it was the summoning scroll for the poisonous Toad/Frog clan. **(A/N which either you guys want just leave a comment and look at the pole below) **

An Otogakure shinobi knocked on the door as Orochimaru put away the summoning scroll. "Come in" said Orochimaru.

The Oto-shinobi walked in and bowed down on one knee and said "Sir the party that went for Sasuke Uchiha is back with some casualties and with 'two' new members.

This made the snake Sannin eyes narrow he was only expecting one new arrival and he also expected to have no casualties from his best in the village.

"Send them in" said Orochimaru with a commanding tone.

"Uh the Uchiha said he needed to talk with you outside the compound Orochimaru-sama" said the now worried Oto-shinobi.

Orochimaru's patience was thinning and if he wasn't concerned that if the Sound Four were indeed dead and needed as much men as he needed he would have ended the idiot of a shinobi in front of him but instead he had to settle with punching him in the gut.

"Take me to them you imbecile or the next thing in your gut with be my blade" said Orochimaru with malice.

"H-Hai" stuttered the Otogakure shinobi getting to his feet gasping for air.

Orochimaru was jumping threw the forest following the shinobi were he was to meet Sasuke and what was left of the Sound Four and he could help but go threw the list of people that would leave the village with the most likely being the pink haired 'whore' and the least being the blonde idiot of an apprentice Jiraiya had picked. _'He is to damn loyal to that village even though they sent him threw hell I would feel pity for him if he wasn't a complete imbecile' _thought Orochimaru to himself.

Little did he know that even he was going to be surprised who decided to join Otogakure and change the way everything was suppose to go.

**XXXXXX**

**Well there is chap two hope you liked DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ**

**IMPORTANT I have given you guys two choices for Naruto's new summon either the Kitsune or the Poisonous Frogs your choice just leave it in the review.**

**Me: press the button**

**You guys: No**

**Me: plzzzzzzzzz**

**You guys: No**

**Me: **_**a little reverse psychology will help me here**_

**Me: find don't review see if I care**

**You guys: good we aren't**

**Me: aww come on you guys are A-holes**

**You guys: fine**

**Me with anime tears: really**

**You guys: NO!**

**Me: Damn it head down in defeat**

**Come on I know it's annoying to hear but I want some reviews they are my muse to keep going on with stories**_**. **_**Also I am going to work on the next chap of either Hatake Naruto or Naruto of Otogakure by which ever story gets more reviews on their new chap so review if you want the next chap out quicker.**

**AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS PPL HAVE A GOOD VACATION!**


	3. New Loyalties

**Naruto of Otogakure**

**The New Life Begins**

Orochimaru was looking down on the group in total shock_ 'what the hell is that imbecile doing here shouldn't he be in Konoha yelling he wants to be Hokage'_

Naruto was looking determined on the outside but Kyuubi could tell he was panicking on the inside true Naruto always had courage to fight any odds but that was for the people he held dear to him but now he had no one dear to him to think of fighting for but he had to keep a stern determined look to make himself look presentable.

Naruto stood there and looked Orochimaru in the eyes with no regret in his eyes which perked Orochimaru's interest it seemed like he really did come here of his own free will._ 'Well this should be interesting' _thought the snake sannin. Orochimaru was to distracted by the fact that Naruto was there he didn't notice one of his sound four on Naruto's back.

"Tayuya what is the Kyuubi gaki doing here" said Orochimaru with authority.

"Uh um well you see uh" Tayuya didn't know what to say so Naruto saved her and got to the point.

"Orochimaru I" he took a pause and a deep breath. "I left Konoha and I need a new village to be loyal to so." He left the rest out knowing Orochimaru would finish.

"Kukuku so you left that pathetic sensei of yours huh… but what do I gain if I where too let you into my village boy."

"Well first you get either two or non Orochimaru" said Sasuke.

This made the snake sannin growl and glare at the young Uchiha that was vital to his plans.

"Oh so that's how it is huh Sasuke-kun?"

"He may be annoying but if he is willing to leave Konoha and join Otogakure then that has to say something right" said Sasuke.

"How do I not know if he was sent as a spy?"

Once Orochimaru made this statement Naruto did something Sasuke thought he would never do he bowed on one knee in respect to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama please I don't have anywhere else to go this is my last chance and I have renounced my loyalty to the Hokage and am willing to give it to you if you give me a chance and I promise to give you my all."

"How does this prove your loyalty to me boy how many times have you pulled this off to accomplish a mission hm."

"If I may I can vouch for him Orochimaru he has never bowed to anyone in his life and he has never spoken to someone with so much respect not even the Hokage" said Sasuke.

This made Orochimaru grin. _'This could help me in the end I could use the Kyuubi inside him to make me stronger or I could just use him on suicide mission and it would hurt having more shinobi seeing how the sound four are all but demolished.'_

"Very well you may resign in Otogakure but you will be under surveillance and but on some missions for the village before you get my trust boy is that understood" said Orochimaru.

Naruto couldn't believe it Orochimaru let him into Oto just like that he had expected to have to sale his soul or something along those lines but no all he had to do were a few missions. _'This should be easy right'_ but he would soon be regretting thinking that.

"Naruto for your first mission it will be simple in fact we can get it done right now hn."

"Sure Orochimaru what will you like me to do" asked Naruto surprised.

"Oh well you see I don't like failures and there is one on your back so could you be so kind as to kill her" said Orochimaru pointing at Tayuya.

Everyone went wide-eyed.

'_Did he just told this shit head to kill me what the fuck I nearly died getting who he wanted and got him here and know I am going to fucking die just like that this is bull shit I can't even fucking move damnit.'_

'_Naruto do it this might be your only chance' _thought Sasuke.

'_Shit, shit, shit what do I do?'_

'_**What do you mean what do you do you shove a kunai in her chest kit.'**_

'_But I'_

'_**No buts this may be your only chance to get into Otogakure.'**_

'_Yea but she is defenseless and you yourself said that you shouldn't attack the weak'_

'_**Fine if you want to put your neck out for the bitch I hope she's good in bed kit because she should be bending over if you can pull this off.'**_

"Uh Orochimaru-sama couldn't I do something else" asked Naruto with hope.

'_This kid is a fucking idiot if it was me I would have stabbed him in the chest as soon as Orochimaru had asked me to' _thought Tayuya.

'_The dobe is pushing his luck we were so close to'_ thought Sasuke.

"Are you already defying my orders I told you to kill her now do it" said Orochimaru throwing a kunai to Naruto's feet to kill Tayuya with.

Naruto pulled the kunai out of the ground and looked back at Tayuya who was looking at Naruto with no hope left in her eyes.

"Go ahead shit head I would do the same" she said with no emotions.

"No, Orochimaru there has to be something to prove my loyalty to you I will do anything just name it."

Orocimaru smirked all of this was going according to plan now he had Naruto where he wanted. "Kukuku sure Naruto-kun but you have to let me brand you with the cursed mark" said Orochmaru with a serous voice.

Naruto was now panicking both choices he did not like one had him killing not only a girl but a defenseless one which would make him just as bad as the villagers when he was a young boy. Then the other left him a complete servant of Orochimaru. While Naruto was contemplating to run with Tayuya Kyuubi decided to speak up.

'_**Kit do it let him give you the curse mark.'**_

'_Are you crazy why don't I just sign my soul over to him while I am at it?'_

'_**Trust me kit I will explain later besides what do you have to lose anyway.'**_

'_You have a point, fine I will do it' _Naruto gives a mental sigh. _'In the words of Tayuya this is bullshit.'_

Naruto looked Orochimaru in the eyes showing courage that impressed Orochimaru himself.

"Alright if it is the only way besides killing Tayuya fine give me the curse seal."

"Kukuku very well then" Orochimaru stretched out his neck and bit into Naruto thus beginning the process of the curse seal.

Once Orochimaru drew away from his neck Naruto began to get spasms of pain that made him yell in agony while dropping to his knees.

"Kukuku this will be an interesting experiment, Tayuya I will have Kabuto look at your injuries and heal you, as soon as you are healed though Naruto-kun is your responsibility understand."

"H-hai Orochimaru-sama" grumbled Tayuya who had hit the ground after Naruto collapsed.

Tayuya looked at Naruto who had already passed out do to the pain of the curse mark _'It's amazing how he lasted that long through the pain of the fucking process. I remembered when I got the mark it hurt like a bitch and I didn't even last half as long' _she thought to herself.

:::::: In Naruto's mindscape ::::::

"Man I haven't been in here since the chunnin exams" Naruto frowned when he remembered the swipe Kyuubi took at him.

**"Oh come on I only did that once drop it already" **said Kyuubi hearing Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto was about to say something until a surge of pain force him to gasp and fall to his knees fighting for air.

**"Hmm looks like the effects of the curse mark is taking over your body."**

Naruto began to panic. "I thought you said I would be fine."

**"No I said I would explain everything later, you know if this was a different situation that could have gotten you killed for not listening."**

"Ya- b-but since w-we are her-here wh-why don't you fill m-me in o-on you-your plan" gasped Naruto trying to get over the pain.

**"Yes well you see usually the curse mark would pretty much drive you insane until you are a shell of your former self but since I am able to mess with the mark you should be able to stay sane and calm while using it and its powers."**

"What do you mean I would turn into a former shell of myself?"

**"You see over time after you use the curse mark multiple times you will become addicted to its power until you are a power hungry ghoul who has no ability to think for himself, but since I am in here I can filter the power to you along with my chakra to keep this from happening.**

"So what you are telling me is that I have a new source of power besides you and it won't harm me like it usually would?"

**"Kit you're an enigma even to me at one moment you can be a decent thinker then the next a blabbering idiot, but yes you know have the full use of the curse seal without any of its drawbacks"**

Naruto was so into the conversation that he didn't even notice that the pain was now gone. "Hey Kyuubi I appreciate all the things you have done for me and since it is the only thing that I can think of for saying thank you I will become your clans new summoner.

**"You do understand that once you sign this you will be loyal to the kitsune clan and do everything I say that will benefit us not only that but I will make the toad summoning contract you signed null in void."**

"Hai and I have no regrets I need to severe all my ties from Konoha that includes ero-sensei and the toads" he said with a sad face.

The Kyuubi gave a sigh. **"I know you have history with the toad sannin and I am not going to lie when I tell you that you will probably have to face him in the future but, whether you kill him or not it is you decision." **The Kyuubi summoned the kitsune scroll from flames once again and let Naruto sign it.

**"Now kit how you summon us is different than other summons you make the same signs like your old summon but at the end add this sign" **Kyuubi sent an image into Naruto's head of a hand-sign he did not know so he decided to ask.

"Kyuubi what is this I have never seen a hand-sign like it"

**"It's the fox hand sign it is specifically for the kitsune clan it has to be at the end of the summoning jutsu to summon us without it all you get is a puff of smoke"**

Naruto nodded and went through said hand signs. When he was done with the sequence of hand signs he slammed his hand on the ground and a small fox with black fur and yellow eyes appeared from the smoke. Actually to Naruto it looked more like a wolf than a fox.

Kyuubi began to chuckle which ended up in him roaring with laughter. **"This is a fitting match for you kit Takayuki here is the underdog of the kitsune clan he is looked down upon"**

Said kitsune glared at Kyuubi but in the end bowed **"Kyuubi-sama it is an honor to meet you again. Were have you been father has been trying to keep the clan together as much as he can but he is running into problems he would appreciate it if you would comeback."**

**"Hai Takayuki tell your father that I am grateful and as for the problems we can talk about them later for you see you will become the personal summon for the boy in front of you he is the kitsune clans new summoner."**

Takayuki turned around and looked Naruto in the face. **"Hmm he does seem like an interesting person very well I will help him when he needs it, is there anything else you need Kyuubi-sama" **

**"No Takayuki that is all you are dismissed"**

Naruto watched as the wolf… or fox which ever it was Naruto really couldn't tell but said animal disappeared. Kyuubi saw Naruto's confused face and decided to tell him why Takayuki was looked down upon.

**"Kit I bet you are wondering why Takayuki looked different from you normal kitsune am I right"**

Naruto gave a nod and looked at the Kyuubi hoping for an answer to say he was curious would be an understatement.

**"You see kit Takayuki is half kitsune half ookami his father is one of my advisors in the kitsune clan while his mother is the daughter of the ookami leader we are trying to join the two houses. Actually I think Takayuki shows promise he has a lot of skills that are not looked into I think he will be able to help you out."**

"I look forward to getting to know him he seems like an interesting uh whatever he is."

**"Alright kit that is all for know once you wake up and your body recuperates from the curse mark I will begin your training but for know rest you need it." **

Naruto nodded and soon found himself drifting off into darkness in his mind leaving the Kyuubi's cell.

**_'That kit will be an excellent apprentice he has dedication and a mind that could rival a Nara's if he has enough motivation to use it'_** Kyuubi thought to himself as he curled up and went to sleep himself.

:::::: In Orochimaru's base ::::::

Tayuya was walking down the hallway towards Naruto's room were they had put him after he passed out from the pain due to the curse mark.

Once Kabuto was done healing her she got the feeling in her legs back and could walk but most of her movements where still restricted from her other injuries that needed to heal naturally. Kabuto had told her to take it easy for a week to get her more advanced movement back which gave her time to show Naruto around Oto like Orochimaru had said he was her responsibility now after all but she couldn't help but think about how Naruto had risked himself for her.

_'What should I say to him should I say thank you I mean no one has ever gave a damn about my happiness let alone my life, but I never asked for the dumbass to do that so I shouldn't feel grateful right'_ but Tayuya was pulled out of her thoughts once she got to Naruto's room.

_'Fuck it I didn't ask him to do it so I don't need to say thank you or anything' _but she couldn't help but think that she still needed to at least thank him but she shook the feeling off and opened the door to find a sleeping Naruto.

Tayuya pulled up a chair and found herself getting tired from just watching Naruto sleep.

_'Damn son of a bitch needs to hurry up and wake up before I go to sleep' _which she unconsciously did but seeing how there was nothing comfortable she ended up using Naruto as a pillow with her sitting the chair and her head resting on his chest.

:::::: 4 hours later ::::::

Naruto was peacefully asleep until he started to wake up from the sudden change of warmth and weight he felt on his chest.

_'Man this is relaxing who knew Orochimaru would actually care about his shinobi's comfort' _but Naruto soon found out it wasn't the covers that gave him the warm feeling but a certain red head kunoichi. _'Not that I am complaining or anything put what the hell how did this happen all I remember was Orochimaru biting me' _the memory of that moment sent a shiver down his spine but he shook it off and looked at Tayuya who was also waking up.

Tayuya got up from Naruto's chest and gave a satisfied sigh and stretched, all without noticing Naruto. "Man that was the best nap I have ever had" it was then that she noticed what her pillow was she couldn't help but feel embarrass and get a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Staring. At. Asshole."

"I can already tell you are not a morning person" said Naruto with a sigh.

* * *

**There is chap 3 hope you enjoyed. Plz review.**

**I have a reason why this one is shorter mostly because I need the next chap to start off where this one ended just had to clarify that it's not because I am lazy…maybe**

**Important: some reviews have been asking to have Karin fall for Naruto to how do you guys feel about it should I go with that. **

**Other reviews have stated to have both summons should I it wouldn't be a problem I might actually go ahead and do that.**

**Anyway like I said I am spending more time with my family now because of pretty big personal issues but I am still writing but at a slower paste than usual.**

**I would like to say thank you to Weaponx178, Shadows24, and Ymere for their long reviews and their reviews for both my stories. I also want to thank Fox-sama for his advice and also everyone else who reviewed I am grateful for them thank you.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS GET DRUNK IF YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH OR POP SOME FIRECRACKER HOW EVER YOU LIKE TO CELEBRATE IT REMEMBER TO PRESS THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON THOUGH _*PEACE*_**


	4. A new Home?

Naruto of Otogakure 4

**A/N: any one what to be my beta for this story I am looking for one.**

Last time

Naruto was peacefully asleep until he started to wake up from the sudden change of warmth and weight he felt on his chest.

'_Man this is relaxing who knew Orochimaru would actually care about his shinobi's comfort' _but Naruto soon found out it wasn't the covers that gave him the warm feeling but a certain red head kunoichi. _'Not that I am complaining or anything put what the hell how did this happen all I remember was Orochimaru biting me' _the memory of that moment sent a shiver down his spine but he shook it off and looked at Tayuya who was also waking up.

Tayuya got up from Naruto's chest and gave a satisfied sigh and stretched, all without noticing Naruto. "Man that was the best nap I have ever had" it was then that she noticed what her pillow was she couldn't help but feel embarrass and get a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Staring. At. Asshole."

"I can already tell you are not a morning person" said Naruto with a sigh.

Chapter 4

_A new life a new… Home?_

Naruto was in the bathroom taking a shower, and was cleaning up the dry blood from the beating he had just gotten from Tayuya who left him with a black eye, busted lip, and misshaped nose.

'_Damn she's almost as bad as Sakura, well at least almost,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto took a deep breath, held it, and placed his hands on his nose, and began a countdown 3…2…1. A sickening crack was heard as Naruto popped his nose back into place. Naruto began to run through a list of curse word until the pain was bearable. "Why is it that all the women in my life know how to beat the shit out of me" he asked himself.

Naruto stepped out of the shower, and put on a new pair of pants along with a black shirt to walk around in, since his orange jumpsuit was torn.

Naruto sighed as he opened the door, and went to go meet up with Tayuya who told him to meet her in the hallway. _'I wonder what the guys are doing,' _Naruto thought to himself.

:::::: Konogakure ::::::

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and surprisingly Neji were all gathered at Naruto's grave sight, cleaning it up from the villagers all drawing and desecrating it.

"I can't believe we let him go by himself," said Choji

"Yea I can't believe it, we just abandoned him like that, sometimes I can't even look at myself in the mirror," whispered Kiba.

"He was a good shinobi to the end," said Neji in a firm voice.

"This was all my fault I was team leader I should've went after Sasuke not send Naruto if I had maybe I could've done something," said Shikamru.

"Come on Shikamaru you know Naruto wouldn't want you blaming yourself," said his best friend.

"Yea he's right Shikamaru Naruto always was to forgiving, honestly I think that's what got him killed," Kiba said.

"Come on guys we're going to be late," said Choji, getting nods from the others in an affirmative.

Three of the boys began to walk down a path that leads to Ichiraku where they would go in remembrance of Naruto at least once a week if they could. The three that had already stopped walking noticed the other still standing looking at the grave.

"Hey Shikamaru, come on man we will be late, we don't want to keep the others waiting," yelled Kiba.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up to you guys," he replied, and got a nod from the other three.

Shikamaru looked down at Naruto's grave with a tear falling down his cheek, "I am sorry Naruto I… I failed you I got you killed if I could I would make so I was the one in the dirt, and you were running around still able to laugh, and talk to the guys.

Shikamaru reached into his pocket pulling out two things a bag of instant ramen, and Naruto's goggles that he had wore in their academy days.

"I hope you have found peace in the after life Naruto, and for what it's worth I…I am sorry again," with that Shikamaru started to walk down the path the others had just took.

:::::: Otogakure ::::::

Naruto, and Tayuya were walking down a street in Otogakure when Naruto felt a tug, he turned around as if looking for something until Tayuya yelled.

"Hey dumb, shit what the hell are you looking at," she yelled.

Naruto turned back to her and said, "Did you say something Tayuya."

"Yea, you spaced out on me there what the fuck were you smoking, I want some if it gets you spacing out like that," she said.

Naruto was about to say something back until his stomach rumbled making Tayuya smirk.

Naruto, whose face was now red, asked if there was a place they could get something to eat.

"You can go find something to eat yourself, I am going to loosen up, that mission took a lot out of me, see you later shit head," Tayuya said.

"He-hey where are you going, aren't you suppose to show me the village," asked Naruto.

"I don't run a babysitting service dumb ass, besides you're a big boy I am sure you can find your way around," she yelled over her shoulder going down the street.

'_I can't believe she just left me here.' _Naruto thought to himself. "Oh, well I can't just sit around I got to get use to this village it might be my new, home," Naruto said.

'_I just realized this could be my new home, it feels weird calling this place a home.'_

Naruto made his way down the streets of Otogakure, looking at some shops, and taking down where he could get most of his supplies from.

Naruto had noticed that every person he saw was never alone, they all walked in groups, then again Otogakure didn't look like a place you would want to walk around alone in.

Naruto felt he had seen enough, and was about to head back until, he smelt a familiar scent he had not smelted since he left Konoha.

Naruto made his way towards the scent that was hypnotizing him. When Naruto saw what was giving off the scent he rushed the stand, and sat down.

"Hey can I place an order," Naruto said to the man behind the counter.

"Sure, why not what you want kid."

"A bowl of miso ramen please."

The man went to make the bowl, and came back with it after a few minutes.

Naruto gave a quick thank you for the food, and was about to begin to eat, until a kunai broke the bowl, and made the ramen splatter on the counter and floor.

Naruto turned around to see a grinning Oto shinobi and two other men behind him. "Oh sorry was that your food gaki, oh well can't do anything about it now, can we," said the shinobi as he sat down, and ordered a bowl of ramen.

Naruto looked at his ruined ramen, and then back at the shinobi who caused it, oh yes right now he was pissed. Naruto grabbed the back of the man's head, and slammed his face on the counter, making the man wail in pain as he held his face.

The other two men and the ramen cook looked in shock as the man in pain fell to the ground with possibly a broken noise rolling around in pain.

"Hey old man, make me another bowl of miso, while I take care of this," Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

The chef looked at Naruto as if he was stupid, but went ahead, and started to make the ramen turning on the oven to boil the water.

Naruto stood up and dunked under a punch one of the other men sent his way.

Naruto took the man's outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground, making the man lose his breath.

At this time the chef was now taking out the noodles, and was giving it the finishing touches.

The last man rushed Naruto with a kunai yelling he was going to kill him.

Naruto's rely was him turned around and delivered a kick to the man's chest sending him crashing on the shinobi who was getting up after the pain in his face was bearable unfortunately for him though the new weight put on him made the pain come back one hundred percent.

Naruto stood above the groaning men, and laughed as he walked back into the stand as the stunned chef placed the now finished bowl.

"Thanks old man, but how about some more I am really hungry," said Naruto pulling out three different wallets.

:::::: Hot springs in Otogakure ::::::

Tayuya was relaxing in a hot spring, that was making her sore muscles loosen up, with a sigh she stretched, and leaned back to enjoy the spring. Tayuya liked the hot springs because it was where she could lower her guard, and relax and drop her tuff attitude for a while, it was a place she could just be herself.

After ten minutes of relaxation, Tayuya heard a conversation that got her attention, a group of girls were talking about a blonde boy who had just beat the hell out of a few Oto shinobi.

'_Damn it the fucker cant stay quiet long enough for me to relax, oh well I will take care of it later, but for right now it's my time to relax,' _she thought to herself as she sunk further into the spring.

:::::: With Naruto ::::::

Naruto had just finished his tenth bowl of ramen, which was paid by the three 'gentlemen' from earlier. Naruto paid his bill, and left a generous tip for the chef, who thanked him and accepted it before telling him he was welcomed anytime.

Naruto was surprised that the ramen was just as good as Ichiruka's, which he thought he would never get to taste again. Naruto gave a happy sigh since his hectic day turned into an enjoyable one. Making his way back to the building he woke up in, at least he hoped he was.

Once Naruto made it to his room he found Kabuto leaning against his door. "Naruto, Lord Orochimaru requests your presence follow me."

Naruto, gave a nod, and began to follow Kabuto back out of the building towards a grey building that looked like a lab, or some kind of research facility.

While making their way towards the building, Naruto noticed the increase of shinobi as they got closer, and decided to ask if this was their main command.

"Hey Kabuto where are we heading toward," Naruto asked pointing at the building.

Kabuto looked over his shoulder, and told him this was where Orochimaru does most of his research inside of the village.

Naruto was already having a bad feeling about this place, but shrugged it off seeing how this was the place he was probably going to be reporting to for missions a lot in the future.

As they made their way in Naruto noticed the shinobi with a different uniform. "Uh Kabuto why are those guys wearing that stuff," Naruto asked pointing at a man with a white coat that had a hood.

Kabuto looked where Naruto was pointing at, and noticed an echo force member.

"You will find out if Orochimaru wants you to know," Kabuto said in a stern voice, which pissed Naruto off.

Naruto kept asking Kabuto questions much to the shinobi doctor's annoyance until they reached the building, and went inside.

Going down a flight of stairs, and making their way along a hallway they came upon a door which Kabuto opened to reveal a smirking Orochimaru, and a newly dressed Sasuke.

**(A/N - it's just a miniature version of his shippuden outfit.)**

Naruto looked at Orochimaru who still had on his smirk, turning to Sasuke for an explanation, and only getting a shrug signaling that Sasuke didn't know what was going on.

"Orochimaru-san if I may ask what it is you called me for," asked Naruto remembering his manners.

"Oh it isn't much really Naruto-kun, you see I just wanted to inform you on your 'condition' inside this village of mine," said Orochimaru chuckling.

Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't like how this was heading, but they both didn't have a choice after all it was either this or a life of a nuke-nin.

:::::: With Tayuya ::::::

Tayuya was now heading towards her apartment since she had nothing better to do for the rest of the day.

On the way to her apartment she couldn't help, but notice three shinobi looking like shit, they had bruises, cuts, and had their heads hanging looking like someone took all their money, and made them pay for a meal.

Tayuya simply shrugged it off, and continued her way to her apartment. Walking down the streets of Otogakure, Tayuya couldn't help, but notice all the perverted glances she was getting from all the men of the street. Tayuya was alright with them just staring but when someone touched her, well let's just say the last guy to touch her had to learn how to live with only his left hand afterwards.

Once inside her apartment Tayuya immediately noticed how quiet it was now that all her teammates were now dead, sure they didn't have a close relationship if any they were just roommates who put up with each other, but she had gotten use to them over time.

Tayuya gave a sigh, and made her way towards her bedroom. Once inside she took off her mission cloths, and put on a loose t-shirt and sweat pants. When she was done getting comfortable she flopped onto her bed thinking of how much space and quiet she would have now.

"At least I get my peace and quiet now," she said as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

'_I wonder how the shit head is doing' _Tayuya laughed as she pictured Naruto walking aimlessly around Oto. _'Yea I hope he is having a bad time,' _little did she know Naruto was in a more troubling situation than being simply lost.

:::::: With Naruto ::::::

Naruto was doomed to live a life of a servant, first he had been the 'babysitter' of the Kyuubi, and now he was one of Orochimaru's new test subjects.

Sasuke looked at his close friend with some shame in his eyes he did not know Orochimaru was going to do this, but he should have suspected this from the snake in the grass.

"Naruto I am sorry, you basically traded a hell hole for another," said Sasuke who couldn't help but feel like he failed his friend.

"No Sasuke it's alright, honestly I am use to something like this happening when Kami gives me a ray of hope he takes it away, me and you both know that things just don't ever work out for me Sasuke," said Naruto as his eyes showed his depression.

Both young shinobi kept an odd silence between each other until they reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto gave Sasuke a good bye, and told him not to worry about it, even though Naruto himself was scared shitless. Sasuke gave a nod in affirmative, and made his way toward his apartment; once he was gone Naruto went into his apartment and let it all go.

He grabbed a lamp on a desk, and threw it across the room where it shattered into hundreds of individual pieces, after that he began to pound on the wall until a chunk of cement fell from the surface, and made a large hole. Looking at his hand he saw they were bleeding, he gave a sigh and looked around taking in all the damage he did it may had gotten rid of his anger for a short period of time, but his furry soon came back as he thought how Orochimaru had used him.

Naruto clenched his fist and began to get more pissed as he thought how his life had been all this time. Why is it that he always had to play the hero only to be tossed aside once the job was done, why did it always happen to him, as his rage began to build at an alarming rate his curse mark began to spread.

"**Kit calm down we don't need to have your seal activating remember what the snake pedophile said."**

'_I know Kyuubi, but.'_

"**No need to finish kit I know, your life is probably the worst I have ever seen for a human, but for right now you just have to ignore it like you always have ok."**

Naruto gave a mental nod, and took a deep breath which made the curse mark recede. "So Kyuubi do you have any idea on how to get around this," said Naruto looking over to his curse mark.

"**Yea, but give me a while I think I have a way to stop all this from happening, until then just try to relax, and forget about it the more you think about it the more piss you will get understand."**

'_Yea, I think I'll just go to sleep for right now Kyuubi good-night.'_

"**Good-night kit, you deserve the rest."**

Naruto's head hit the pillow on his bed, and was soon heavily asleep do to all the chaos his day was, but inside his head the Kyuubi was furious, and the reason was over what the snake bastard had did to his new subordinate.

'_**He will pay no one, and I mean no one messes with my subordinates and gets away with it, enjoy your days on earth Orochimaru because they will be numbered,'**_ thought the Kyuubi as he went to sleep no longer wanting to put up with today, and it's bullshit.

:::::: With Orochimaru ::::::

Ku ku ku, all is well Kabuto I have a new vessel, and a new errand boy," said Orochimaru.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, but I have to say even for you this was evil," said the white haired medic with a grin.

Orochimaru who had a feeling of great accomplishment gave a bark of laughter. Yes everything was unfolding nicely for him. He was going through a list of things his new whipping boy would be good for, but soon his arrogance would be the downfall of the mighty snake Sannin.

**Well I hope you liked this chap, I am going to my friend's house today, and I wanted to get this out there so I feel good.**

**I also might have some good news for this stories fans, this story might become my main project while Hatake Naruto sits behind it due to almost no reviews, and another story I have been working on actually I have about five different stories on my computer. Which is why it took so long for me to update, and one of my stories I have will be coming out hopefully by the end of the weekend the name will be "Kousei of sono Kitsune Anbu" which translated into English means "Rebirth of the Fox Anbu" I will it will be an NaruxAnko story, and I hope you guys will take the time to read and review it. The first chap of the new story will be called "The Tattoo."**

**Nothing else to say but I hope you guy enjoyed, and I also hope you review tell me if you like how this story is going or not have a good weekend guys.**


	5. A new beggining and hidden problems

Getting started and a new problem

Naruto rose from his bed as he woke up from probably the worse sleep he had ever had. He had been kept up all night due to the seal continuously agitating him by sending painful spasms throughout his body. The seal continued until he was able to fall asleep due to extreme exhaust. He stumbled out of bed and made his way towards his bathroom to wake himself up. When he made his way towards the sink he took in his appearance through the mirror. He had heavy bags under his eyes and looked like he barely any sleep.

Naruto took a deep sigh before leveling a strong glare at the seal on his shoulder remembering the meeting he had with Orochimaru. It had began with Orochimaru telling him to expect to begin his missions soon, but also that he was to begin to report to Kabuto weekly to get check ups. When Naruto asked why he needed the check ups Orochimaru had told him he needed the test to find out what side effects the seal had on him. By the time Naruto left the research facility he was very aggravated by the turn of events having felt like he fell into Orochimaru's hands and was know a test subject.

Naruto tuned out the negative thought by splashing water in his face. Kyuubi had told him to try and get his mind off the seal which ended with the two fighting back and forth until Naruto was persuaded to go and explore his new home.

Naruto left his apartment after gathering his little supplies and shutting the door. As Naruto walked further into the village he couldn't help but notice that there was no civilians wondering around only a few shinobi. It also seemed like the other shinobi weren't used to seeing someone else up this early if the stares he was getting were any indication. He even saw a few of the white hooded men who carried themselves with a sense of discipline and strength. He still had no clue what they were and he still wanted to know who they were. They seem to be a respected by the shinobi population of the village the civilians though seemed to fear them as if they would attack them at any time.

Naruto continued on through Oto until he came across an abandoned training field that was littered by old training dummy parts, shinobi weapons, and burn marks. The area was

Even though the area had discarded weaponry of war the green grass and eloquent flora that snaked around the discarded weapons gave the deadly weapons an oddly peaceful appearance. The sight of the sun fighting to break through the canopy of the forest also helped cast a natural calm on the area around him, making him feel relaxed and forget the mark on his shoulder and the rest of his worries. He sat in relative silence enjoying the peace and quiet until Kyuubi told him he was wasting valuable time and that he could rest later after he got his work done.

Naruto knew he needed to clean the area so it could be used properly as a training ground all he had to do was get rid of all the forgotten weapons that polluted the ground and replace some of the worn out equipment. He thought it would be relatively easy until he saw all the damage done to the training ground.

Looking around himself, and seeing all the kunai and shuriken that stuck out of the ground and tree trunks he would need a few days to repair the demolished spar dummy. Then he would have to get some targets for kunai practice. He could also make a camping ground from the ruff terrain incase he did some extreme training that tired him too greatly to go back to his apartment, or if he wanted to take a day off and just relax.

With a one hand-sign jutsu and a puff of smoke a group of thirty Naruto's came into existence and began to work on their little project.

When the sun began to go towards the horizon Naruto began to dispel all his clones and sat down right were he cut a whole in the canopy so the sun could peek through the forest and allow sunlight to hit the forest ground. As Naruto laid there under the suns warm and comforting rays he unconsciously drifted into a light sleep.

::::::

When Naruto began to stir from his exhaust influenced slumber night had already fallen and the warm sun was now replaced by the cool and collecting moon which was fighting through the canopy just like the sun had.

Looking around the site Naruto saw the he had already cleaned more than he though he could today. The once littered ground was now clear, and the training dummy was now repaired and ready for more abuse, the area still needed a few more materials, but either than that it was usable unlike it was a few hours ago.

"**You were right Naruto it just needed a little fixing, I am amazed you were able to get this much done in one day. Take a nap and regain your strength, afterwards we will begin your training. We'll take it slow today though not much physical work."**

"Why not Kyuubi, I still have a good amount of chakra, and I'm not really tired I should be able to get started on my training."

"**There is no doubt you will be able to do some physical training Naruto, but I want you to not only have the body of a warrior but also the mind of one. You see Naruto not all of the Kitsune clan are like me, physically strong so what most of my fellow kitsune do to conquer our opponents is to out think them. We like to use their strength against them, or wait for a time where they are weakened by emotional stress or physical exhaust." **

Naruto was about to ask more questions until the familiar feeling of being tugged into his mind began to engulf him and it was becoming to taxing to keep his eyes open any longer as his unconscious body hit the firm but soft soil of the earth below him.

::::::

Naruto opened his eyes to find the dark and depressing sewer walls of his mindscape still leaking the water that would hit the floor with an audible drip every now and then.

Taking a minute to gather his bearings before getting up on rubber legs and walking towards the door to Kyuubi's room Naruto was still dazed from being roughly pulled into his mind. When he reached Kyuubi's cell instead of finding the usual ten story tall fox Naruto found a man in his thirties with red long hair standing there tapping his feet.

"**Took your damn good time didn't you gaki!" **

"Not like you have anywhere to be anyways," Naruto mumbled.

"**I'll ignore what you just said right now, but next time I'll give you brain trauma, ungrateful asshole."**

"Yea, yea, so what are you going to teach me other than how to lick myself, or how to keep my coat all shiny?"

Kyuubi gave a snarl and huff before he simply took a minute to collect his thoughts. Why did his kit always have a smart ass insult every damn time?

Looking back at Naruto he noticed he was a little on the weak side, Kyuubi couldn't see no muscle at all on Naruto he would have to change that, and it wouldn't hurt Naruto to change his diet and cloths. Maybe something less bright, or what ever oto shinobi wear that would help camouflage him in different environments honestly though anything would have been an upgrade from his usual wardrobe.

"**Kit, summon Takayuki we'll need him to be here to start our meeting we will be talking about your training under my wing."**

Naruto gave a nod before running through the hand-signs and slamming his hand on the wall next to him.

Takayuki had been having a great day, first he woke fully rested and relaxed, then he caught a fish that was extremely rare in his home village, and last but not least he found a nice patch in a meadow to take a nap in. One of the best days in his life that was until he was pulled away from his comfortable meadow and summoned in the middle of the air making him plummet into a puddle of sewer water, just great.

Takayuki began to stand on his legs, but they still felt wobbly from being summoned so he crashed into the puddle once more making both Kyuubi and Naruto roar with laughter.

Takayuki stood and glared at the two before he noticed the stench all around him making him even angrier knowing he just landed in filthy sewage. **"What's the meaning of this; uh what the hell is that horrible smell it's all over me. Did I just land in sewage, uh I reek."**

Takayuki's instinct kicked in before he could think properly and he began to lick himself until he tasted the disturbing taste of the sewage. This only made him nauseous, but Naruto and Kyuu could only laugh at his misfortune which got them a growl of irritation from Taka.

"**What do you two want I was sleeping, damn it,"** Takayuki barked at them obviously irritated.

Chuckling from his misfortune Kyuubi told Takayuki to calm down and take a seat, which he did but on a dry patch of the disease infested floor, not a really good substitute, but better than piss he supposed.

Deciding that now wasn't the time to be childish Kyuubi coughed to calm his laughter and to get Naruto's attention.

"**Now Taka, you know that you are to be Naruto's partner seeing how he is the first to be allowed to sign the summoning contract of the kitsune clan in centuries that being said I want this to go without failure. So you two will both begin your training. Soon you both will be relaying on each others abilities. Where one of you is weak the other will be expected to help the other become stronger."**

Both gave a nod and waited for Kyuubi to continue with the lesson plan.

"**Taka, you will begin to live in the human world starting in three days I give you this time to say good-bye to your family and get all your priorities straiten out."**

Takayuki gave a nod before turning to Naruto. **"I hope you were able to secure a decent place to live in and necessities while here, I hate to be ill prepared, you should probably get use to that it is a habit of mine."**

Naruto gave an embarrassed, chuckle because honestly he had nothing set to what Takayuki's standards were. He had little money, no supplies, a apartment that barely fitted his needs, and last but not least he had no where for Takayuki to rest.

Takayuki took Naruto's reaction to his question as a sign that meant he had no strong infrastructure to his plans, meaning he was ill prepared, that was going to get on his nerves over time.

Kyuubi took this moment to come into the conversation to help Takayuki understand Naruto's predicament.

"**Actually that's one of the reasons I needed you to come and live in the human world, you see I don't trust Orochimaru to keep good with his and Naruto's agreement. He will most likely give Naruto fairly difficult missions to test out his new creation that he made Naruto the guinea pig of, it is a very unstable seal I still don't know about all of its attributes. I have yet to find anything different from the other seal, but it seems to mess with the user dna and cells at a high rate."**

Naruto who had not been told about this began to panic. "What could happen if it messed with my body to much," he said in a panic.

"**Well it can be very hazardous to your health; it could be as simple as a change in your appearance, or it could cause brain damage or stop one of your major organs from working. I am still confused I have to admit the snake is a sneaky little bastard he made sure that I couldn't mess with it at all."**

Naruto sighed but nodded his head in understanding Kyuubi tried at least that was more than he could say than most of the people in Konoha.

"**Since both Takayuki and I are here I guess it would be a good time to begin your training Naruto, but for now we will begin with tactics and strategy it also wouldn't hurt to have you meditate seeing how your seal is activated by emotions."** Kyuubi said knowing Naruto was usually a victim to his emotions unfortunately for him Naruto wasn't one to sit and do nothing and caught a lot of complaints. They kept on fighting back and forth until Kyuubi explained that to learn what Kyuubi needed to teach him that he needed a fast but mind, but also to be able to keep calm and now when to strike if he was to charge into a fight not having a strategy and simply winging it, it would end with Naruto being in a shallow unmarked grave.

With Naruto reluctantly agreeing this to be best he began to meditate while Kyuubi and Takayuki talked.

Takayuki stared at Naruto until he felt that Naruto was to into his meditation to over hear their conversation.

"**You're hiding something aren't you Kyuubi-sama,"** he asked slightly over a whisper.

Kyuubi looked at his subordinate for a long time as if thinking about how he was going to answer that question, but in all honesty Kyuubi didn't even know if what he was hiding was worth hiding. When he finally came to deciding though he decided it was worth hiding so in the end he decided that he was going to tell the truth to Takayuki, but not all of it no not yet.

"**Yes, yes I am Taka."**

"**Aren't you going to tell me, Kyuubi-sama?"**

"**No."**

Getting irritated by Kyuubi's one word answers Takayuki decided to give up. Even though Kyuubi was a kind ruler he always expected you to respect him, and to questions him without having proof for him to be wrong was one way to get on his bad side. They watched Naruto meditate in silence for the rest of the time. Takayuki eventually became tired from the wait and decided to take a nap leaving Kyuubi the only being conscious in the chamber.

Kyuubi was a fairly old being he had seen empires rise from simple dirt only to be burned back into the earth's soil like its inhabitants. He out lived many peoples life times and saw countless acts of sin but little kindness to actually gain his attention. Yes, you would have to be a fool to think that Kyuubi was a fool, but even he was finding it difficult to find a way to get through his current dilemma that was now buried deep inside his prison. The seal seemed to have taken a form of some liquid and sought refuge deep within Kyuubi's cell.

The chakra of the curse seal had taken on a dark liquid form. The liquid kept on trying to reach towards the metal bars of the prison like a plant would try and reach for sunlight it would slowly crept towards Kyuubi then it would recede like a shallow ocean current would. The liquid seemed like it was waiting for the right moment to rush towards Naruto as if to drown him in its depths. Kyuubi couldn't let that happen.

_Chap end_

**Well I hope it was enjoyable I am still spending a lot of time with my family which is why this came out so late. I actually just came from a vacation and might go to Austin next week but I am not one hundred percent sure though right now hope you guys are having a great summer. There will be a time skip most likely next chapter but for now I am going to start brain storming**

**I do appreciate criticism if I have some problems you would like to point out I would appreciate it. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Nightmares

Naruto of Otogakure 6

Still Not Dead Yet: thank you for your review after I read it I began to think about how much sense that made so I am going to correct my little blunder, thanks again.

I love your guys' reviews they really help a lot.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Dark Thoughts"**_

"**Demons talking"**

**XXXX**

**Nightmares**

Naruto threw his apartment door open and staggered inside holding his shoulder where the curse mark was throbbing giving him indescribable pain that blurred his vision.

Stumbling through his dark apartment Naruto tried to find the door to the bathroom knowing soon that he was going to be ill. Once inside the restroom he lunged towards the sink and threw up the contents in his stomach or lack there of seeing how his whole day was spent training. After Naruto was done heaving he stood there staring at the contents that now dirtied his sink not wanting to move as he felt his body burn from the inside as if someone lit a fire ablaze inside his belly and let it spread throughout his body. It felt like he was being cooked from the inside out.

Naruto gave a groan of pain as he tried to steady himself while holding onto the sink for balance.

Naruto spat into the sink before he picked his head up to stare into his mirror he stood there at his sink for what felt like hours just staring into his eyes and that's what was bugging him they were his eyes the ones he had always seen when looking in the mirror. So why did it feel like he was staring at a total stranger as if he was just know meeting himself.

"_**That's because they are my eyes."**_

Naruto swung his fist around expecting to hit who ever was behind him, but his fist only flew through the air not hitting any solid.

"Wah, who- where are you," Naruto said not understanding what was happening.

Naruto didn't get an answer instead the pain that been quieted began a new with even more force added. Naruto felt himself go in and out of consciousness as he stood on his feet the pain was beginning to become so much, to much for him to bare.

As the pain kept running through his whole body he took a struggled look at the mirror to see his skin pealing off of his flesh starting at the curse mark.

"Wha- what's happening to me," he roared as he tried to keep his skin from dislodging from his own flesh and bones.

"_**You're being reborn."**_

"What," Naruto mumbled going wide-eyed seeing what he had become as he looked himself in the mirror. The image was going to forever be engraved into his mind.

* * *

Naruto bolted up into a sitting position as soon as his eyes came open and began to feverishly run his hand over his sweaty body as he felt his heart raging against his chest. He let a tired sigh leave his lips as he could feel that all his skin was still there scars and all.

Naruto dragged his body to the edge of the bed to get up and walk into his bathroom. He went up to the sink and turned on the cold water before splashing water into his face to wake himself up.

Naruto reached out for the towel that was hanging from his bathroom wall and dried the mixture of water and sweat from his face when he finished he placed the towel around his neck and peered at his reflection. The first thing he did was look into his reflections eyes wanting to know that they were still the same eyes he always had seeing his usual blue eyes gave him a feeling of relief.

"Still lovable me," Naruto said with a shaky grin. _'Still though that dream it was so real I could feel my insides on fire and the curse mark I felt the power course through me, it, it felt accelerating like nothing could get in my way.' _

Naruto subconsciously places his right hand on his left shoulder were Orochimaru had marked him, he could feel the mark pulsating as if it were a nerve that had a heart beat pass through it. He had to ask himself was that normal, was it supposed to have a pulse as if it were circulating blood like a vain?

"No, I don't think Sasuke's ever did that. From what I saw it just looked like an other marking until he called upon its power. Maybe I should talk to Sasuke about this he might now what's happening. No Orochimaru probably has him on full time watch telling him could be a bad move if Orochimaru's men over hear the conversation. Damn it, who is there to turn to when you have severed all ties from yourself."

Naruto was now pacing the room furiously trying to keep his cool and dig up a solution to his problem. He had been walking around his apartment for nearly an hour and a half when he gave a frustrated yell and stopped out of his apartment.

Naruto took in Otogakure's cold night air as it brushed against his face he had been walking down Otogakure's street and feeling its cold night seemed to clear his mind of his troubles.

Naruto was enjoying the peaceful silence of his midnight walk until his stomach told him he needed something in his gut.

"That's right I haven't eaten all day, I'm starving," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his stomach and looked around his surroundings until he saw a rather shady looking establishment. Usually Naruto would go out of his way to stay clear of a place such as this, but places like this were most likely the only establishments that you could eat from that were still open for business this late.

Naruto gave himself a shrug and made his way into the depressing building and sat himself in a booth that was in the back of the eatery.

"Hm, what's sounds good to eat here," Naruto mumbled to himself as he picked up the one page menu.

'_This place is obviously not known for food,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw that most of the menu was covered in mixed drinks and other alcoholic beverages, and at the bottom some snacks.

"Seriously," Naruto grunted as he looked at the scarce layout.

Naruto kept gazing at the menu until a soft female voice interrupted his browsing, "Can I help you sir."

Naruto turned his head to the voice to see a very curvaceous woman with raven hair and black eyes in a rather skimpy uniform that hugged her body nicely.

"My name is Yumi, sir, do you see anything you like," the seductress said leaning towards Naruto giving him a view of her valley.

Naruto couldn't help stop the blood that was rushing to his face as he got an eyeful of the tempting sight.

Naruto took in a shaky breath and gulped, "I would like a bowl of rice, and a small fish."

As Naruto finished his order Yumi grasped his upper arm and pulled it between her breast, "Are you sure you don't want anything else, sir? Surely there is something else I can get you that might help you, relax," she said the last part with a very sultry voice as she began to rub Naruto's thighs.

Naruto's face became as red as a pepper as he began to sputter gibberish making Yumi giggle and took the opportunity to move her hand.

Naruto felt perspiration fall down his face as Yumi's hot breath grazed over his ear. "You look uncomfortable, is there anything I could do to help you relax," the temptress said as her hand moved towards Naruto's crotch area.

"Leave the boy alone Yumi, I need to have a word with him in private."

Naruto felt Yumi's hand leave his lap quickly and saw her turn around to glare at a man dressed in an all white jacket that had a musical note on its hood.

"What's the big deal Gin, you told me that if I leaved your men alone that you would let me do anything I want," Yumi yelled getting into the large mans face.

"You're right Yumi I did say that, but I need to talk to this boy alone, so would you be so kind as to give him back his wallet and leave us be so we can have our conversation."

Yumi gave one last glare to Gin before she pulled out Naruto's gama wallet out of no where, and slammed it on the table before storming off to another table filled with drunken men.

Gin watched Yumi begin to entice the men at the other table before he looked back at Naruto to see him have drool coming from his mouth. Gin chuckled to himself and silently took the seat across from Naruto, getting the blonds attention.

"Is there something I can help you with," Naruto began.

"Why, yes there is Naruto, I've wanted to have a little chat with you, if that is alright?"

"I usually don't talk to strangers outside my workplace to many of them try to kill me, why don't you formally introduce yourself after all it's only fair since you know my name."

"Smart child, I'm glad I looked into your file now. My name is Gin Irabi a member of Oto's Echo branch as you can tell," he finished by tugging at his cloak.

"What are you talking I just barely joined this village there's no way there can be a file on me already," Naruto said disbelieving.

"Oh," the large man said reaching into his cloak. "Then this must just be my imagination," he said fishing out a manila colored folder and waved it around in the air showing it off.

Naruto quickly reached out for the folder, but the trained elite shinobi pulled it out of his reach and waved his finger in mock disapproval.

"Now, now, young man didn't your parents ever tell you to not snatch thing from others hands, it's very rude," Gin taunted. The man was obviously insinuating his parentless childhood.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table getting the attention of everyone around his table, and glared at Gin.

"What do you want from me," Naruto ground out.

"Well it's more of a proposition if you will. You need funding and a more stable foundation for your new home, and I need some extra helping hands since my men were the edge of the blade that cut Konoha during the evasion so right now my blade is dull."

"And let me guess like any good swordsman you want your blade sharp and ready for the next fight, am I right," Naruto said also using an analogy.

"I guess you could say that," Gin began as he opened the manila file. "I have been looking at many peoples files, but yours seems to stand out, trained by a sannin, high chakra capacity, close range fighter, and lastly being a jinchuuriki, this list of your skills make you at least a high chunnin fighter, and if I were to help you train you would become better." Gin finished closing Naruto's file and putting back under his coat.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to get some shinobi who have more experience than me, and more skill," Naruto said.

"Usually yes, but the evasion cost us a lot of numbers it cut my branch down to only forty-two percent, and we need to fill as much space as we can with what little time we have, and while I hate to say it you're close to the top of the recruitment list. Besides you're not going to just instantly get in, but we will start training you and at the end of your training there will be an assessment of you skills."

"How can I trust you," Naruto mumbled his thoughts.

Gin shrugged and said, "In all honesty you can't, but right now you only have two choices, join me and I will be able to make you a shinobi of Oto quicker than you just waiting for Orochimaru to instate you, or you can walk out that door, forget this conversation, and hope life hands you everything on a silver platter. As you can see you don't have much choices, do you?"

Naruto kept his gaze on Gin's mask not wanting the man to think he had him in a dead lock when really he did. Naruto needed money and as long as Orochimaru didn't assign him any missions he could kiss the shinobi way of acquiring currency gone.

It was actually funny to him how he was able to face opponents ready to kill him at any given moment, but here he was being weighed down by a simple piece of paper he was sorely lacking. It was laughable if it had not been so ridicules.

"Do you need my answer now," Naruto asked still looking Gin in the eye sockets.

Behind his mask Gin smirked, the boy was already his; he just didn't know it yet.

"No, but don't think about it to long the courses will begin soon. I suggest you make up your mind by tonight," Gin said getting up from his seat and leaving the bar.

Naruto watched the man make his way out the building once the man was out of his sight Naruto's stomach grumbled indicating he was hungry, but he didn't feel hungry anymore he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Getting up he came to a realization. He had gone on this walk to clear out his head, and now he had a headache.

How it ended that way he would never understand, but one thing was for sure he was going to regret not staying home that night.

* * *

Tayuya was stomping her way back home after she spent the day in search of Naruto first she had checked his apartment to only find it empty. She then spent the rest of the day searching for him through out Oto getting more and more furious the longer she had to look for the blonde annoyance.

When the sun began to set she gave up the search and shoved her way back home causing a few fights, and taking part in most of them. She had the black eye and sore knuckles to prove it.

"Son of a bitch, disappearing when he should know damn well that he needed to tell me where the fuck he was heading if I see the fucker I'm going to shove the sharp end of a kunai so far up his ass you won't be able to see the handle," she grumbled as she climbed her apartment stairs.

Tayuya continued to insult and threaten Naruto as she made her way towards her apartment door. When she made it to the door's front she turned the knob and let herself in.

Inside her home Tayuya instantly went rigid when she heard a noise coming from the living room. Someone was here uninvited. Tayuya pulled out a kunai from the pouch and held it in a reverse grip for close quarter combat. She was ready for a fight.

Taking a few short quiet steps into the apartment's hallway she made her way towards the living room and took a quick scan of the room. She was welcomed to a dark and empty room that had a small television and sofa but not much else. Moving on she checked the kitchen, her bedroom, and bathroom but found nothing. When she had made sure no one was in her apartment she made a crucial mistake, she relaxed.

Tayuya loosen her grip on her kunai when she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. She cursed herself for letting her guard down when she felt the cold steel touch her neck.

"Damn it," she cursed under he breath. She had let her guard down it was a beginner mistake that she usually took advantage of to kill her targets.

"Long time no see, Tayuya-chan, how's daddy's little girl doing," the man holding the sword to her neck whispered.

"…." Tayuya stayed silent not having seen this man since she joined the sound four.

"Is this anyway to great your Otousan," he chuckled behind her as he ran his hand through her hair.

Tayuya could feel herself begin to tremble, this man was the only person she had ever feared besides Orochimaru.

Tayuya felt the sword leave her throat letting her turn around to come face to face with a tall man with scars covering his battle hardened face, red hair that feel down to his shoulders.

"I met a friend of yours today," he said with a smirk as he pulled out a manila folder and through it on her coffee table.

**Well there we go new chapter for Naruto of Otogakure. Hope you all enjoyed it. I felt like I needed to add a few more characters to the plot so I did.**

**I know I do not update fast enough, but I am trying with school and other things going on in my life it's difficult to get some empty time.**

**R&R**

**R&R  
R&R**

**PLZ!**


End file.
